The song
by Bripinkjonas
Summary: Macy fell head over heels for him but, he didn't notice until one song will put them together or seperated for the rest of high school or even worse life. Find out in the song starring Macy misa and Joe Lucas. Maybe jacy.
1. Chapter 1

The song

As I was walking toward the halls. I saw HIM. He smiles with those big brown eyes that sparkled like the moon light. I waved trying to breathe. Stella walked so fast to me and said" Macy! Macy! Guess who asked me out" "whom?""Joe who finally said he loved me so much that we can get together "I said perky enough to make it seem like I was lying."omg! Really?''"Yes! There he is!"Stella ran into Joe's arms and they kissed. I shivered in grossness. Nick came over to my side. ''Hey Macy, what is going on?"''Nothing same old, same old."''Hey that's not my friend Macy." He hugged me for about 9 minutes. Then, he said'' since you are so gloomy today. Would you wanna come to our annual Jonas sleepover?" he whispered in my ear. "friends only, Stella, Kevin and Joe are going to be there." He pulled away for my ear. "So….want to go?''

I smiled and said "let me think about it" he smiled and saw penny. "bye Macy, I gotta say hi to my girlfriend or she will kill me" he hugged me and left. I yawned. I went to my secret place in the school. I sang my heart out.

It's not that I want to say goodbye

Doesn't mean I wanna say hello,

As watch the moonlight,

In your eyes.

As I'm standing by your side,

You can't read me

Have much I want to hold you,

Have much I wanna kiss you.

You reason I wake up,

You're my true secret love.

(A/n I wrote this song by myself)Bell rings. I left and to my surprise he was standing right there. He grabbed arm but, I yanked it away and ran to my next class. I knew he knew but, I didn't want to know it anymore like before. I just moved on. I thought about him throughout the periods. He walked up to me. "Hey mace, why are involving us and who were you sing about? You sing really good" I just stand there like idiot. "uh...I"


	2. Chapter 2

Macy's pov

"I not because…I'm going to the Jonas annual sleepover thing. "Said Ito Joe who sees she is nervous. "okay. Mace, but you still have answered my question after that. "''it's was for..."dang it who? Who? "Umm sterling knight." Nice save ''oh okay well, you have a beautiful voice. Well, I better go and talk to Stella, she has been wanting me all moring.''But, I wanted you ever since i looked in your eyes. "Yeah, sure see you later than" I quickly gave him a hug that was the best four seconds of my day. "bye" and he left me there alone again.

-after school- no one pov.

Macy quickly got home to get ready. She too had a stellarvator as her closet. She put on her dress from the episode stella's birthday. She curled her hair and did her make up in less than a half an hour. Grabbed her sleepover bag and left. She pulled up to the fire house with her mom. "have fun " "I will .bye mom" her mom left and macy rang the door bell. The sleepover was also a party for being almost seniors. nick came to open the door and he was surprised that macy actually looked like a girl. " macy, come in." he lead her to upstairs where the party was at. There had to be a hundred kids there. The music was jumping; seriously the amps looked like they were jumping. Macy went to get some punch and there was him staring at her. "macy? is that you?" "yeah." She walked over to him. They said there hellos then, she came with a beautiful short red dress and red high heels. Her hair straight like a pin. She looks at macy with a fake smile. '' hello macy gale misa. Nice dress" "thanks." It felt really awkward for the both that was in front of Joe. Stella glared at her with her eyes but, Joe didn't notice.'' Hey, I'm gets go say hi to Kevin" macy left and sat outside in the quietness staring at the stars while crying. Sterling came out to think as well. "hi misa." As he sat right next to her. "hello knight" she laughed at what she said or what it sound like saying."what is a pretty girl sitting alone crying here in the dark?" she looked up. "what is a handsome guy doing out here in the dark with the pretty girl?" he smiled. "don't tell me you came out here for this?" he was confused. "what?'' she smiled once more. "this" she kissed him on the lips and pulled away. They stared at the stars blushing and he put his arm around her shoulder. She and he yawned. They gently fell asleep in the grass in the backyard under the stars.


End file.
